The Fork of Fortunes
by JD Lance
Summary: Without evil, there is no good. Jack Spicer suffers another defeat, with another Sheng Gong Wu appearing, he gives it another go. Short one shot, please review. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.


**Okay, so I recently watched a bunch of the episodes of this show, and remembered that it was totally awesome... Jack Spicer is the best, period. I tried to capture every one's personality and dialog, tell me what you think in the review section :)**

* * *

"Stupid Wuya, stupid Kimiko, stupid Omi, stupid everyone!" Jack Spicer grumbled to himself as he was walking down the halls to his evil laboratory in the basement after yet another failure. Actually, it was a _most humiliating defeat, _as Omi put it after defeating him in the recent Xiaolin Showdown for the _Repairing Robot, _a Shang Gong Wu that allowed the user to create any type of robot he/she desires from damaged or broken materials. That was the only Wu Jack really personally wanted, the others were just tools he could use to take over the world… not like that was going to happen any time soon. And hey, inventing evil robots was his hobby.

Jack made his way into the dark underground room, carefully stepping over the various wires and tools scattered on the floor, and sat down at his _Ikea desk of Evil _as he called it, and slouched in his _Jack Spicer's chair of Evil© ,_and waited for Wuya to come down and lecture him of his failure… again. The evil boy genius got up and overviewed all of his unfinished inventions: _Pony Bot, Nagging Mother Bot, Cheese ball bot… _all failures.

"Jack! Another Shang Gong Wu has revealed itself!" Wuya exclaimed, appearing from one of the walls. Jack stared blankly at the spirit.

"Wuya, not that I don't want to… but can we sit this one out?"

"What? No! We must make it to this Shang Gong Wu, it is very powerful!" The ghost trailed Spicer as he made his way to the mini fridge he got for Christmas two years ago.

"Really? Just like all of the others? Wuya, what's the point in chasing these Wu all over the world if we never win?" The evil boy genius pulled out a soda from the fridge and slammed it shut.

"Jack listen to me, if you ever wish to do anything with your sorry butt, you must possess all of the Shang Gong Wu you possibly can!" Wuya hissed.

"Wuya… how many Shang Gong Wu do we have in here?" Jack asked simply, opening _Jack Spicer's Shang Gong Wu cabinet of evil._

"Seven."

"Exactly, that's as many as I can possibly possess, you happy?"

"Ah! Jack, we're wasting time!" Wuya flew forward and shot through Jack's head, who complained and squirmed for a moment.

"Whoa! Boundaries Wuya… sheesh…"

"I'll do far worse if you don't get your sorry rear on the move!"

"Uhhhgg…. Fine…" Jack said, pulling up his wrist watch. "Jack Bots, mobilize."

* * *

"This Shang Gong Wu will be most easy to obtain." Omi, the yellow, round headed monk said confidently as the Xiaolin Warriors approached the location of the next Wu. The four kids rode on the back of their dragon, Dojo over a gathering of RV's in a large parking lot. "Ooh… these must be noble homes, funny… they are not very noble…"

"Err… these here are mobile homes, partner." Clay suggested.

"Oh… because they have wheels… most impressive." Omi marveled.

"Okay guys, the Shang Gong Wu should be around here somewhere…" Dojo said in his smaller form, Raimundo and Kimiko started searching under the trailers.

"mm… smells like home." Clay said, inhaling deeply.

"What, the smell of cheap petrol and B.O.?" Raimundo suggested.

"No, I reckon it's the smell of barbeque…" The young monk raced over to a gathering around an old grill.

"Once again, Clay abandons the team for food." Kimiko said unenthusiastically.

"Wait, I'm sensing the Shang Gong Wu over where Clay went… yeah, my allergies are acting up, it must be the Wu… or the smell of hot dogs." Dojo rushed after the cowboy, the rest of the Xiaolin warriors groaned and followed. When they arrived, they found Clay and Dojo cramming their face into a bowl of baked beans and grilled meats. Clay was shoveling beans into his mouth with a shiny tan and black fork.

"The Fork of Fortunes… Clay, good job, you've found the Shang Gong Wu!" Kimiko complimented.

"Oh… well, I'll be…" He took the Wu out of his mouth and held it high.

"Wait, guys… something's missing…" Dojo observed.

"Yeah… where's Jack Spicer, evil boy loser?" Raimundo asked, looking around.

"Hey, come on cool your jets, I'm coming…" The warriors turned to see Jack Spicer on his propeller back pack with his Jack Bots and Wuya. "Now, let's just get this over with so I can go home."

"Jack Spicer…" Omi pulled out his orb.  
"Prepare for a most humiliating defeat, yeah, yeah I know. And you know what? That happens every time anyways, so you don't have to announce it." Jack interrupted. "Are those baked beans? Can't do evil on an empty stomach." Spicer flew forward and swiped the can of beans and the Fork of Fortune from Clay's hand.

"Jack Spicer… return the Shang Gong Wu at once!" Omi threatened.

"Shang Gong Wu? Oh, this one?" Jack Spicer looked at the fork carefully. "What's it do?"

"It gives the beholder extremely good luck after a meal, hence the name _Fork of Fortunes_." The dragon informed, only to be shot disapproving looks from the monks.

"Really? No way, with this… I'll never lose!" Jack exclaimed, he grasped the Wu and flew away.

* * *

"This is great, mom's lasagna and fresh cookies and milk, plus my good luck Shang Gong Wu… I bound to win some Wu now. I guess Jack Spicer's back in the game, baby!" Jack announced before activating the Wu and taking his first bite.

* * *

"I can't believe we lost to Jack…" Kimiko complained.

Raimundo shook his head. "Yeah, especially since he seemed all depressed… like he wasn't even trying."

"It seemed to me like he was ready just to give up… be a lot easier on our end, though." Clay observed.

"I agree, our work would be much easier without the pesky Jack Spicer." Omi turned to Master Fung.

"Although Jack is a constant… annoyance... to our task at hand. Without evil, there would be no good. Sometimes, it is a necessary opposition to keep balance." The master advised. "Besides, the Fork of Fortunes does not actually grant good luck, it just makes your food taste better."

* * *

**Please review, did you like it? (If not, kind constructive criticism please.) Thanks for reading everyone, peace!**


End file.
